Fear
by WordsAreFun
Summary: -Harry had felt fear before, of course. This was just so much worse- ... Some of Harry's thoughts in the Graveyard at the end of GOF.


Harry had been scared before, of course.

Fearing Uncle Vernon's beatings _–he was so much bigger than him-_ and Dudley's gang _–too many, you can't run forever_- ; fearing he wouldn't be accepted at Hogwarts –_freak_-, that he'd be forced to leave and return to Number Four Privet Drive and his cupboard under the stairs –_it was dark and so, so, small_-. Fear that he'd be caught wandering the Restricted Section of the Library –_not supposed to be here, but I have to know_-. Fearing for his life, and the lives of his friends at the end of each year –_why was this happening? Why did it have to be him?-_. Fear of the Dementors -_Lily, take Harry and run! No, not Harry, take me instead!_ - that were determined to take the soul of his godfather –_not Sirius! He's the only one I have left-_ and even his own soul. Fear that he'd die in the tournament that had already claimed so many –_I didn't want this, I'm too young, I don't want to die!_-.

But nothing compared to the feeling of utter terror that welled up in Harry when he woke up tied to a gravestone –_dead already?-,_ Cedric Diggory's corpse lying beside him –_his eyes are open but he can't see anything anymore_ -, Peter Pettigrew –_traitor!-_ standing in front of him, a sharp knife in one hand –_oh god, what is he going to do to me?_-, his wand in the other and looking down at Harry with something akin to his own fear reflected in those small watery eyes.

Why was Wormtail scared? Harry was tied up, unable to fight back _–he was just too weak, he always has been-_.

The cauldron sat off to the side, the…_Thing_ inside hadn't drowned –_pleasepleaseplease just drown_- and the potion was bubbling more ferociously the longer Wormtail paused.

Harry was terrified, adrenaline pumping through his veins. When Wormtail finally dragged the knife across the inside of Harry's forearm _–his master awaits-_ , he was both numb and achingly aware of the pain –_he'd had worse_-. Blood was pouring out of his arm –_redredred_- and his head began to feel a little bit heavier, making it hard to concentrate when Wormtail approached the cauldron and dripped Harry's blood into the suddenly steaming liquid _–why won't IT drown!?-_.

Harry felt nauseous when Wormtail sacrificed his own hand to the thing _–will the Thing be part rat? -_, and when the cauldron started to overflow, liquid pouring down the sides, Harry's fear rose to new heights.

His hands were shaking as a figure rose from the cauldron _–It didn't drown, why couldn't It just drown!? -_. His breathe quickened as the figure was robed and given a wand –_phoenix feather core, a brother to his own-_ . His heart _stopped_ when his green eyes met red ones and he _knew_.

Voldemort was back.

And instinct kicked in, as it always did whenever he faced Tom Riddle _-why was it always him?-_. His body took over and somehow he fought –_you can do it, just a little bit more, are you a Gryffindor or aren't you!?_-. Somehow he got away –_Mum, Dad, I love you-_. Somehow he survived _–that's what he's known for, after all-._

When he came back to himself, hours later, after describing the night's events to Dumbledore _–it was trap, I'm sorry, Cedric, I didn't know!-_ he couldn't look away from his arm. It would leave a scar, Madame Pompfrey had said _–it didn't matter, it was just another to add to his collection-_. The protection that had saved him in his first year wouldn't work against Voldemort anymore, Dumbledore had said –_it shouldn't have happened in the first place, this school was supposed to be safe, damn it!-_.

And as he drifted off to sleep he wondered about two things: was it the basilisk venom in his blood that made Voldemort look like a snake? And, was something like this going to happen next year too?

_-Don't be silly, Harry. Next year is going to be so much worse-._

_A/N: So...Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not too crappy. I won't ask for reviews but I appreciate constructive criticism, if you have any. Have a nice day/night! :)  
_


End file.
